


Don’t worry, I’ll look after you

by Okami7887



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gokudera being in denial, M/M, Yamamoto being a good boyfriend, Yamamoto looking after Gokudera, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami7887/pseuds/Okami7887
Summary: Gokudera gets careless in a fight and ends up injuring himself; Yamamoto takes him home and looks after him, much to Gokudera’s annoyance.





	Don’t worry, I’ll look after you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy fic, that was requested of me. I hope you guys like it

He should have been paying more attention to where he was throwing his dynamite, but the enemy had insulted the 10th and the honour of the Vongola and he just felt anger take over him. No-one talked down about the boss. He had attacked without thinking, his opponent was not a strong person, clearly all mouth, but he was fast, causing bombs to litter the floor. So determined to get a hit Gokudera moved forward without consideration, throwing dynamite after dynamite. When he finally hit his target and he heard the man cry out in pain he felt satisfaction fall over him. He would be able to relate this to the boss with pride for defending him. Then all too sudden everything went white and quiet except for someone in the distance shouting his name. 

When he finally awoke his whole body felt like it was on fire, sharp pains everywhere. He had to take a moment to calm himself down, remembering what had happened. He felt stupid, he knew he had gotten careless and had injured himself. His boss would be disappointed. Gokudera slowly and carefully lifted his top half, flinching every time a slight movement caused more spikes of pain. He looked around and realised he was in his home, someone had bandaged him up and had brought him home into his bedroom and on his bed. It seemed like they had used a medical salve on his wounds but that they were still rather raw and painful. 

Just as he considered getting up to look for whoever had brought him home, hoping it was not his boss, the stupid baseball idiot walked through his bedroom door holding what seemed to be a bowl of hot water and a damp towel, along with some clean bandages. Yamamoto looked up after he closed the door behind him and realised that Gokudera was up and in the process of getting out of bed. 

“Hey you woke up, that’s good and you should be more careful next time when you play mafia.” He said, walking over and putting a hand on Gokudera’s shoulder to gently push him back down into the bed. He placed the bowl and other supplies to the side and focused on the silver haired male. Gokudera glared back at him.

“I was not playing mafia; I was defending the boss’s honour!” He shouted passionately. Yamamoto put up his hands in a passive manner. 

“Of course, of course, Gokudera.” He replied, laughing. Yamamoto then started to remove the old bandages from his arms, looking over the wounds with concern on his face before turning to the bowl of hot water. 

“But you really do need to be careful, what would Tsuna say if he saw these.” Yamamoto said his face had gone serious as he placed the towel back in the hot water and then let the excess drain from it. He brought the towel over to Gokudera’s left arm and began to clean his wound gently. 

Gokudera simply huffed at Yamamoto’s words and turned his head away staring at the wall as the other cleaned his injuries, he didn’t know why the baseball idiot was looking after him, let alone helping him this much and showing so much concern for his safety. 

“Why do you care if I’m hurt, you don’t even believe this is real,” Gokudera said still facing the wall; there was no anger in his tone, simply confusion. 

“Because I like you, and if you’re hurt it upsets me, do I need another reason?” Yamamoto asked, smiling as he stopped cleaning Gokudera’s arm. 

“Huh! Of course you need a better reason then that baseball idiot!” He shouted turning back to face Yamamoto as the other stopped what he was doing to look at him. Gokudera scowled as Yamamoto smiled and then placed the towel back in the bowl of water, he then rose up slightly and leaned himself into Gokudera’s space.

“Is it a good enough reason if I love you?” He asked, letting himself move forward more to press his lips against Gokudera’s in a light kiss. He then pulled his face back and looked at Gokudera, witnessing the tomato-like blush that rapidly spread across his face. 

Gokudera began spluttering, this was not the first time Yamamoto had kissed him, but he always seemed to catch him off guard.

“Shut up baseball idiot,” he mumbled under his breathe, looking down in embarrassment. Yamamoto laughed, light and carefree and leaned back in for a kiss. Gokudera responded, lifting his face up, despite his embarrassment and meeting Yamamoto’s lips. When they separated Gokudera lowered his face again, this time in disappointment in himself for getting hurt because his own carelessness. 

“I’m sorry you have to take care of me,” he said. Yamamoto smiled, in reply and reached down for his hand, holding it in his own gently.

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll look after you.” Then he leaned back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request. If you like my writing please feel free to message me with a request, i'm always looking for them and I am basically cool with writing any rating, but with fandoms i will only write for ones I feel like I know enough about.


End file.
